In the Dark
by Paige Parkker
Summary: Kidnapped and tortured, twins India and Morgan along with their older sister Nadia barely escape with their lives. The three women stumble into Forks and fall into the care of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. Warning: Themes of violence against women!
1. Prologue: Out of the Forest

**As much as I'd love to own it, SM owns all. I just like to play.**

"_Porto sventura a chi bene mi vuole! Fu in quel dolore che a me venne l'amor!"_

She stumbled, almost dropping the woman she clutched in her tired, aching arms. Her feet were bare and bleeding but she didn't feel any pain. The pain had faded to numbness hours ago. Her thoughts were silent and empty. She could barely hear the voice of the woman behind her whispering the words of the aria. Numbness and exhaustion reigned. All that mattered was survival; all that mattered was that they kept moving. There was a tug at her waist which made her stumble again. She slowed allowing the woman behind her to regain her balance and find the guide rope. Continue. Keep walking. Keep crawling. Keep moving.

"_Voce piena d'armonia e dice vivi ancora! Io son la vita! Ne' miei occhi è il tuo cielo! Tu non sei sola!"_

Lights.

Lights.

_Is this the end? Have we died? We must keep moving toward the light. When did it get so cold? Is it supposed to be so cold when you are dead? Did he find us? Maybe Momma will take us to the fair. I can't fight anymore. Seventy-eight .... seventy-nine ...._

"SHIT!!" Mike Newton yelled as he slammed on the brakes and swerved to miss the women on the road.

"MIKE! THE TREE!!" Jessica screamed, closing her eyes tightly.

The car slid into the ditch, stopping inches from a massive redwood. The only sound in the car was the furious pace of Mike and Jessica's racing hearts. Acting on the surge of adrenaline, Mike threw the car door open and jumped out onto the road.

"What the fuck were you thinking, walking in the centre of the road in the middle of the night?? You could fucking ...." His voice trailed off as he took a good look at the three women in front of him.

The woman staring at him was tall with wild, curly auburn hair; blood matted her hair and trickled down the side of her face. There were bruises along her cheek bones and her lip was split. Blood had dried there some time ago. Her jaw was angled in an abnormal way, likely broken. Her eyes looked empty, dead. Her skin, where not bruised, was pale, almost glowing in the dark. She was wearing what looked like it had once been a green dress, but it was torn and frayed exposing her right breast. The sleeves were completely missing revealing lacerations and more blood smeared along her arms. She held in her arms a woman with darker hair, also covered in bruises, blood and what looked like multiple bite marks. Her clothing had been shredded. The woman in her arms was unconscious, or dead - he wasn't sure. As he scanned further down the redhead's body, he could see that her feet were bare and caked in blood and dirt. Behind the two women was another, clutching what appeared to be a rope tied around the first woman's waist. This third woman was the spitting image of the first minus much of the blood and bruises - twins: identical twins. Her feet were also bare and caked with dirt and blood.

The first woman, the redhead, opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Her breath hitched in her chest as she began to panic.

"Jessica," Mike called, "Call 911. NOW!"

The redheaded woman screamed, her high pitched voice piercing the night. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed, dropping the woman in her arms and tripping the twin behind her. She desperately tried to get to her feet, but to no avail. Her muscles had failed her. The unconscious woman hit her head hard against the pavement with a sickening thud. The twin began to rock, sobbing silently.

Jessica stared in dumb awe at the women as she spoke with the 911 operator, giving their location.

Mike slowly walked toward the screaming woman. "Hey, we are getting help. You'll be ok."

The redhead retreated on hands and knees, pulling the unconscious woman with her and pushing her twin behind her, moving them back toward the forest. Mike cringed knowing that the women were scraping their already damaged skin on the rough pavement. He stopped his advance, watching the three women huddled together.

"We are just here to help. We won't hurt you." Keeping his eyes on the women he spoke to Jessica over his shoulder, "Jessica, tell them to get here quick."

Minutes later Mike and Jessica turned their heads as a cruiser approached. The three women were still on the ground. The one that had been carried was twitching and grimacing in agony.

Charlie Swan, the local police chief, was the first to exit his car and quickly walked toward Mike and Jessica. "What the hell's going on Newton? You been drinking?"

Charlie looked over at Mike and Jessica and then followed their line of sight. "Sweet Jesus ...." He paused, taking a few steps closer to the women. He crouched down, speaking to them on their level but keeping a safe distance away so that they wouldn't be scared.

"I'm Chief Swan. Ambulance is on its way ma'am. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

The ambulance arrived as he spoke and the paramedics jumped out with their bags to attend the women. Sensing the heightened level of fear, they too approached the women slowly.

"What's your name ma'am?" Charlie asked the first woman gently.

"India ... Indy," she whispered hoarsely, looking over the Chief.

"Ok Indy. We are going to get all three of you to the hospital. You need to let the paramedics check you over. Ok? No one is going to hurt you. It's going to be ok," Charlie said, trying not to sound gruff.

India nodded and let the paramedics do their work. In little time the unconscious woman was strapped to a stretcher, while India and her twin were wrapped in blankets and seated in the ambulance.

Charlie followed up with Mike and Jessica, getting a statement and making sure they could get the car out of the ditch. As he finished with the couple, the Paramedic announced they were ready to transport the women to the hospital in Forks. Charlie followed behind the ambulance, lights flashing.

The ambulance came to a quick stop in front of the emergency entrance. With the help of a few orderlies and ER nurses, the unconscious woman was wheeled in on the stretcher. Stretchers were brought out for the other two women and they too were wheeled into the emergency room.

India took a deep breath. Safe now. Safe now. Doctors. Nurses. Police. One ... two ... three ... four ...five ... six ... seven ... eight ... one ... two ... Her tears ran, mixing with blood and debris from the forest. A sob shook her body as she heard the authoritative voice of the ER doctor.

"What do we have?" the doctor asked.

"Hey Dr. Cullen. We've got a female, early 20's. She was found unconscious. Blood pressure 80 over 50. Pulse 40. Lacerations to her head, face, arms, and legs. Bite marks over her body. Might want to do a rape kit. Second female, early 20's ..."

India tuned out the paramedic's report to look at the doctor in charge. The breath whooshed out of her lungs. The pale skin. The eyes. The skin that she knew would be cold and hard.

"Nooooo!" India screamed at Dr. Cullen, "Get away from her! Don't you dare fucking touch her you piece of shit! MONSTER." She fought the nurse beside her and fell from the stretcher. She screamed in pain before crumpling into a heap, unconscious.

The twin on the next stretcher began to rock back and forth. Her breathing was loud and forced. She spoke, but the words were unintelligable.

Carlisle stilled, taking a fraction of a second to survey the three women. "Ok folks, let's get them stabilized."

It took hours to stitch up, set bones, splint, and clean up the three women. Carlisle looked over them in the observation room. His eyes fell on the still figure hooked up to the machines that appeared to be keeping her alive. Carlisle knew better. He had counted thirty-eight bite marks, many centred along her inner thighs and pelvic region. She had been raped repeatedly, forcefully. There were fractures to both femurs and the pelvis, a crushed vertebrae, broken ribs, and her skull was a spider web of cracks. He could hear her heart slowing and smell the venom circulating through her body. He knew he would have to figure out a way to get her out of the hospital - before she woke and went on a killing spree to try and quench the thirst she would feel as a newborn. Who would do this? Who could inflict this level of torture? How were the twins connected? Sisters? This was going to take some planning.

Carlisle exited the room and returned to his office. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello Edward ..."


	2. Chapter One: Into the Fire

**SM owns all and I own three socks. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Carlisle POV**

_Who could be cruel enough to inflict this level of pain? Why her and not the twins? _

Jane Doe had suffered the worst of the three. Her x-rays showed that her left femur had been broken near the head of the bone and again midway down the shaft. The right femur was fractured midway down the shaft as well. It was as though someone had jumped on her legs with considerable force. Her pubic symphysis had been dislocated and the pubic bones on either side had snapped cleanly in half. One of the vertebrae in her lower back was completely crushed with shards of bone rupturing the disc above and below. It seemed as though every other rib was broken; she was lucky that her lungs hadn't been punctured. Her orbital bones showed hairline cracks that matched the fractures radiating across her skull.

But it wasn't enough that her bones had been snapped like twigs. There were burns, lacerations, missing fingernails, and countless internal injuries. She had been raped anally and vaginally until the flesh had torn. That is what must have inspired the hunger – all the blood. There were thirty-eight bite marks along her inner thighs, labia, breasts, and neck.

She already suffered beyond imagination, and unfortunately it wasn't about to end anytime soon. The venom would heal the trauma, but it would also deliver considerable amounts of pain. I had given her as much morphine as I could to try and ease the pain, but her changing metabolism was likely burning the drug away. I wasn't sure how much it would help. When my son, Edward, changed his wife, Bella, she never really said if the morphine had helped during her transformation.

Compared to Jane Doe the twins were a bit of a mystery.

India Doe, first name supplied by Chief Swan, had obvious facial fractures, likely the result of a blow from a fist. Dark purple/black bruises marred her pale skin and her eyes were swelling. There were three lacerations to the scalp, but no fractures. The lacerations on her arms appeared to be from trees, shrubs, and some sort of rocky surface. Her fingernails were torn raw with splinters of wood embedded in the delicate nail beds. Her feet were lacerated, but it didn't look like any sort of inflicted wounds; walking barefoot through the wilderness and along paved surfaces would deliver similar injuries.

Judy Doe, India's identical twin, had very few injuries – minor abrasions and bruising. Her feet were the worst injury, lacerated and blistered much the same as her sister's. As I performed a neurological exam I noted the white clouding of her corneas. I wasn't positive, but I had a hunch that she was blind or severely impaired. It would explain the guide rope that Chief Swan had seen the girl holding.

I left the twins sedated and the third woman hooked up to the monitoring equipment. I would have to get Jane Doe out of the hospital before she woke and feasted on my staff. This wouldn't be an easy task. Leaning back in my chair I picked up the phone and dialled home.

"Hello Edward," my voice was quick, beyond the perception of human ears.

"Hi Carlisle, Alice said you would be calling. I've already left a message with Tanya to call. Why do you need the assistance of the Denali Clan?"

I smiled briefly. My family had a knack of being very efficient at times. My daughter Alice had the uncanny ability to see the future and Edward was able to read the thoughts of others

"A casualty came into the ER. She is stable at the moment, but in critical condition. She's been bitten."

"Bitten by what?" Edward asked.

"One of our kind. She can't stay here; I can't risk the safety of the staff and patients here. "

"What's the plan Dad?"

"We need the assistance of Tanya."

Tanya lived with her coven in Denali, another group of vegetarian vampires much like my family. We only fed off the blood of animals and having a chaotic new born in the area would only bring scrutiny on both families.

"She will come to the hospital acting as the girl's cousin. She bears a passing resemblance to the girl which I'm hoping will make the story more plausible. Tanya will be accompanied by Carmen who will act as a physician. She will demand that Jane Doe be released into Carmen's care so that she can recuperate at home. I will insist that the girl remain in the hospital, but Tanya will throw a tantrum and have our Jane Doe discharged AMA."

Edward and I discussed the finer details of the plan before ending the call. Now it was just a matter of time.

**Nadia POV**

_Why won't someone please put me the fuck out?! IT'S BURNING!! Please. I'll be good. I promise. I promise. I'll do anything. I will give you the twins. Please just give me some water. Can't you see that I am on fire?!_

I couldn't hear the tell-tale crackle of flames or smell burnt flesh, but I knew that I was on fire. The burning had started in my pelvis and spread quickly throughout my body. It wasn't the first time he had burned me. I couldn't move to put myself out. I couldn't scream. And he was laughing.

_The twins. Where are they? Morgan? India? I can't hear you. Did you escape? Are you still here? Say something! You better not hurt them you cocksucker. Take me. I can take it._

He wanted the twins. He wanted India's abilities. He wanted a cure.

_FUCK! My head is going to explode. Don't breathe. Don't move. I just want to be left alone. Please don't move me!_

We are moving. I can smell the trees, and moss. He wouldn't move us. He was too content in his cabin. The flames might be out, but the burning is still there; the pain is excruciating.

_It hurts. Oh God it hurts._

I must have passed out. We weren't moving anymore. I could hear India screaming and people were talking but the pain was making it difficult to concentrate on what they were saying.

_It smells like a hospital. Were we saved? What is that beeping? My head still hurts. Why can't I move my legs? Is someone sitting on me? Am I paralyzed? Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I can't see! Why can't I see?_

I could hear India screaming again, calling someone a monster. Oh god. He was there. I needed to protect her and Morgan, but I couldn't make my body move. Every nerve ending screamed.

_Please kill me. Let me die. I can't take this. MAKE IT STOP. _

_Why are you all talking at once? Cousin? I don't have a cousin. I can hear you! I'm not stupid. The doctors won't be stupid either. Who is Tanya? Will she make the burning stop?_

They are going to transport me somewhere, but the doctor is opposed. It doesn't sound like he is going to win though. I don't hear anything about India and Morgan. Is this Tanya taking them too?

_Why is my heart racing? Why does it hurt? Am I having a heart attack?_

_WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME?!_

_Where are we going? Why does it smell like the forest? DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE!_

Moving always makes the burning worse. I'd rather be back in his cabin fighting back the tears as he thrust into my body. I'd rather feel him throw me against the wall, or feel him break my ribs. It would feel better than this.

_I don't want to die. Remember that time we hitchhiked from Toronto to Montreal to eat poutine? I want to do it again. I want to wear ridiculous shoes. I want to be a cocktease. I want to fall in love. I want to watch India dance and listen to Morgan play. I want to see the snow fall in the mountains. I want to smoke pot and watch reruns of Bob Ross. I want to be one of his happy squirrels._

I've read that before you die you experience flashbacks of your life. India was always the spontaneous one. She decided one morning that we should go on a road trip and off we headed to Montreal. We ate poutine at La Belle's and smoked meat sandwiches at Schwartz's Deli. Morgan thought that our next trip should be to Buffalo for wings. I had suggested Shanghai for noodles. We smoked pot. India and I watched infomercials while Morgan played her guitar. We stayed in Montreal for a week before hitchhiking back to Toronto.

_Please don't let me die alone. No one should die alone._

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave my sisters. I had promised to protect them.

_Thank you for the pain medication. The burning is going away. I don't know if you are Carlisle or Jasper or Alice. The medicine is making things much better. I'm still not sleepy though. Doesn't pain medication make you sleep? My heart is still racing. I can feel it fighting to burst out of my chest. I bet that would look funny. _

I could feel the pain slowly receding; it must be the medication. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could concentrate better on the sounds around me. There were three distinct voices. The musical soprano must have been the one they called Alice. One of the men had a southern lilt that made me feel as though everything would be ok and the other was a beautiful tenor. I remembered the tenor from the hospital – he was the doctor.

_Please keep talking to me. I think you said your name was Bella. Don't stop. I like your voice. Who are Renesmee and Jake? I knew a guy named Jake once. He liked to paint pictures of whales. He lived in Nunavut. Jack was every inch a sailor ..._

I liked the sound of her voice; it was comforting. She was telling me about her family – her daughter Renesmee and her son-in-law Jake. I wanted her to keep talking so that I didn't feel alone. I didn't like being alone. I had always been around the twins, and when the twins weren't there I surrounded myself in relationships – like Jake in Nunavut, and Jack in British Columbia, and Stephan in Alberta.

_It smells good in here. Freesias. Cinnamon. Vanilla. Wet Dog. Wet dog? Who keeps a wet dog? _

_I can move my fingers! They twitched. My toes! They wiggle! Thank you God! I promise I will go to church every Sunday and twice on Wednesdays. If I think about it I bet I could move my leg if I really tried. These meds are fucking fantastic!_

The burning was almost completely gone; only a tight band surrounded my heart. I could move my fingers and toes. I could flex the muscles in my legs and buttocks. I wasn't paralyzed!

_Ugh, my heart. Shhhh heart. It is ok. I'll start working out, eat right. Beans, beans are good for your heart the more you eat the more you ... FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!_

My body arced as my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I screamed in agony and heard the sound echo in the room. The band of pain was focusing, narrowing, coming to an agonizing point. I was afraid that when the pain centralized my heart would implode.

_Huh. The pain is gone. My heart stopped racing. Well. Isn't that great. Maybe now I can sleep. Nadia does sleep really well._

"Nadia, I know you can hear me. Open your eyes."

_Mmmmm ... like liquid velvet. Say something else. You sound like lazy sex on a Sunday afternoon._

The velvety voice chuckled. "Come on Nadia. You'll never get your lazy Sunday sex if you don't open your eyes."

_Did I say that out loud? I'm an idiot. _

_I'm really thirsty. My throat is burning. If I open my eyes maybe Mr. Sunday Sex will get me some water. _

_Open .. Open .._

I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the depths of the most beautiful amber eyes that I had ever seen. Wait, they weren't amber. They were gold, and caramel, and chocolate. The eyes smiled down at me, and I thought that I would combust.

"There you are Nadia."


	3. Chapter Two: Out of Sight

**SM owns all. I own undies eaten by the dog. Bad Dog!**

* * *

**Nadia POV**

The eyes took a step back and I followed their retreat. They were lucky to belong to the most beautiful man I had ever seen; tousled bronze hair caped a perfectly angular face with high cheek bones, a strong jaw and full lips. I really thought I died because they just didn't make men that looked this good.

Standing beside him was an equally perfect woman with long brown hair, highlighted with a rainbow of reds and deeper browns. Her face was heart shaped and perfect. Her eyes were the same amber as Mr. Sunday Sex.

I stared for what felt like an eternity before the burning sensation in my throat distracted me.

"Thirsty," I whispered. My voice sounded like the contra altos in the operas Morgan always dragged us to, sultry and seductive. "Ooooo," I whispered in surprise, touching my finger tips to my lips.

Mr. Sunday Sex flashed me a crooked grin while putting his arm around the beautiful woman beside him. "Let's get you fed."

I vaulted from the table I had been lying on. I had merely meant to sit up and then stand, but the movement happened so quickly and fluidly that my body acted before my brain. My eyes opened in wonder and locked with Mr. Sunday Sex. He wore the same breathtaking smile. From the other end of the room I heard a low chuckle. I turned my head ever so slightly, following the sound. I felt my body fall into a defensive crouch.

At the opposite end of the room were three men and four women standing behind them. The men stood slightly crouched as though they were prepared to move quickly in defence of the women, but each wore a welcoming smile. I could hardly take my eyes off of them. The first man was very tall and muscular with dark hair and a baby face. Behind him was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with spun gold hair and flawless white skin. The second man was tall, but lean. His hair was a honey gold and I could see numerous crescent-shaped scars marring his skin. Behind him was a petite pixie with black hair that stuck up at various angles. The third man looked like he walked off the cover of a GQ magazine, with blonde hair and classic features. Two women stood behind him. The first had a delicate hand on his shoulder. She had caramel-coloured hair and smiled at me warmly. I got the impression that she wanted to come over and hug me. The last woman had curly, strawberry blonde hair and pale skin - beautiful. She stared at me with an intensity I wasn't able to shake, like she wanted to devour me. I didn't want to look away from her.

My eyes stayed with the strawberry blonde as I spoke. "Really, just some water and then I can be on my way."

I inhaled deeply. At that moment my brain registered the fact that the need for oxygen wasn't pressing. The air swirling down my respiratory passages brought with it the numerous scents throughout the room. One scent made my mouth water, forcing me to swallow instinctively. Every sense tuned and my muscles tensed in anticipation.

In the very next moment I felt waves of calm.

Mr. Sunday Sex's voice reached my ears. "Water isn't going to quench your thirst, Nadia."

Mr. GQ stepped forward cautiously. "Hello Nadia, I'm Carlisle. I was your doctor at the hospital. You sustained life threatening injuries, including numerous bite marks. You may not remember. "

_Bite marks? Injuries? What is he talking about?_

I broke my gaze away from the strawberry-blonde and looked myself over. I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I looked at my arms and ran my hands down my sides and over my abdomen. I felt ok. Nothing hurt.

"How long was I injured? I feel fine now," I said warily, not believing a work Mr. GQ said.

"You've been out three days," Carlisle responded.

_THREE DAYS?! Only India could heal that fast ... This guy is a fucking liar._

In my peripheral vision, I could see Mr. Sunday Sex's eyebrow arch.

"Three days. How am I better? Why am I so thirsty?" My eyes fell back on the strawberry-blonde. I figured I might as well play along.

"You've been changed. There is no easy way to explain this. You have been turned into - "

The tall, muscular man with the baby face interrupted, "You'll probably shit when you hear. You're a vampire now! How fucking cool is that?"

"Emmett! Language, please!" The woman behind Mr. GQ chided.

"A vampire?" My voice was incredulous. These people were fucking with me.

"Yea, you know, suck blood, fangs."

"Like Nosferatu? Buffy? Dracula: Dead and Loving it?" This was a joke. Ha ha! Not funny anymore.

"That's my favourite movie!"

"She's alive?" I whispered in my best Harker voice.

"She's Nosferatu," he quoted, impersonating Van Helsing very well.

"She's Italian?" I quoted back.

The big man laughed loudly. "Fuck yeah! You're good shit, Nadia."

"Have I been smoking a lot of pot? Dropped acid? Maybe I ate some 'shrooms."

"You're not high or hallucinating Nadia. Focus carefully on your memories. They will seem hazy, but try to remember. Try to remember the one that harmed you. Try to remember his strength, his cold, hard skin, his eyes, his speed. You knew he wasn't ... human," Carlisle spoke softly.

As the words sank in, I inched backwards toward the wall. My brain was processing so many things at once. The memories were like looking through a cloud of organza – so fuzzy – but I had known then the tormentor wasn't human. That's why the instinct to protect had been so strong.

They weren't shitting me. The lack of need for oxygen, the thirst I felt, the fluid movements, and the pale skin of those around me. Pale skin ...

_Blood red eyes set in a pale, cold face stared into mine. I could see the hatred and anger. He was mad because I wouldn't let him near the twins. Every time he tried to touch them he found himself redirected. And now his anger manifested in every painful thrust. He roughly grabbed my calf and yanked my leg over his shoulder to penetrate deeper into my body. His thrusts were so forceful my pelvis lifted off the floor. "Let her touch me and this is all over cunt." He would snarl. I refused to respond and turned my head to the side only to see India watching with large, fearful eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

Panic rolled off me in waves. I was the child of a monster. If he was evil I must be too.

"You're not evil, not a monster," Mr. Sunday Sex whispered, "He was disturbed, corrupt. There is a different way of being."

"Come Nadia. We will hunt and talk," the strawberry-blonde said as she stepped from behind Carlisle. Her voice wrapped around my body like silk and made my mouth water again. I wanted nothing more than to consume the creature walking towards me. "I'm Tanya," she whispered as she took my hand and led me out of the room much to the surprise of those assembled.

**India POV**

"_Where are we going? I thought you said we would be stopping in Victoria?"_ _Nadia asked, looking at the driver. He had a plexi glass shield between us and him. _

"_Shut up you fucking cunt. Didn't your mother tell you not to hitchhike?"_

_Morgan whimpered and I held her hand tightly. The driver looked back at us in the rear view mirror. His eyes were blood red and crazed. _

"_Don't call my sister a cunt you fucking asswipe. Let us out of this goddamn van now!" I yelled, reaching for the van doorhandle. Oh God, it's missing. We can't get out. _

"_You aren't going anywhere until I get what I came for."_

Sleep. It's only a dream.

_He had her pushed over the table, her ankles bound to the legs and her arms stretched out in front of her, her head fell to the side. He had used a heated piece of metal to brand the skin of her back. The angry red and black welts were almost difficult to see over the dark bruises that had formed from a previous beating. His hand caressed his work as he positioned himself behind her. One hand grabbed her hip as the other grabbed his cock, guiding himself past her anus into her rectum. He looked right at me as he thrust into her. She never made a sound. _

"_This could all be over India if you'd give me the cure. That's all I ask. I wouldn't hurt her anymore, and then you could all go home. "_

"_No India," Nadia ground out between clenched teeth._

_His other hand moved to her hip and he thrust hard against her, pulling her hips to meet him. _

_She screamed and he cuffed her hard in the back of the head. Her body went limp. _

"_The choice is yours India."_

Sleep. We're safe now. I'll protect you from him Morgan.

"_He's going to kill her Mo. I have to do it."_

"_He could kill you Indy."_

"_I have to try."_

_I looked over at Nadia. She lay unconscious in a heap by an old wood stove. He stomped into the cabin._

"_I'll do it," I said in as loud a voice I could muster. _

_He eyed me warily as he stalked over to the mattress we were sitting on. I could smell blood and garbage wafting from his jacket. I pushed Morgan behind me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. He carefully removed the chains that kept me shackled to the wall._

"_How does this work?" he asked._

"_Sit still. Breathe."_

_He sat before me, watching me. I reached up and placed one hand over his heart and one on the side of his face. His skin was ice cold and felt hard beneath my finger tips. Dread crept up my spine. He wasn't human. This wasn't right. The energy was all wrong. I concentrated. I opened. Oh god no ...._

_I stared at him in horror as images and dark energy flowed between us. I experienced every horrific thought, action, and feeling. The darkness was closing in. There was no humanity ... no morality. He was consuming me. It was too strong. I made a big mistake. I should have listened to Morgan. Morgan tightened around me. And then the channel closed and energy was redirected entirely to him. He screamed, falling backwards and away from my touch. His eyes were wide with fear as he crab-crawled out the door with lightning speed. _

Sleep. Morgan? Where are you? Why can't I feel you?

_My arms felt like they were going to fall off, but I had to keep holding her. I'm not even sure she is alive. I can barely hear her breathe. _

"_Morgan, sing one of those arias Mom likes. She wants to hear one. "_

"_Mom isn't here Indy. She died, remember?"_

"_Don't be silly. She's right in front of us. She is taking us to the fair."_

_She softly sang behind me. _

Morgan? MORGAN? Why can't I feel you?? OH GOD NO!

The heart monitor flat-lined.


	4. Chapter Three: In Touch

**SM owns all. I don't even own my sanity.**

* * *

**Nadia POV**

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered to Tanya as I watched the herd of deer grazing in the meadow. They looked at peace, as though they were at a family picnic, but they smelled so good. The thirst was begging me to spring.

"You can do this Nadia, and you will. I will take that large one there, and you take the one beside it. Your instincts will guide you."

I watched as Tanya ran and gracefully tackled the large doe, her teeth hitting her mark. The doe bleated in surprise. The smell of the animal's blood made my mouth water and my body ache with need. With a snarl I took off after the retreating heard and caught a large male, wrestling him to the ground. My teeth tore at his flesh as he struggled beneath me. The warm blood filled my mouth and I swallowed as fast as I could. All too soon, the animal was drained. The thirst screamed for me to continue. I lifted my head and sniffed the air before I ran deeper into the wilderness. I could hear Tanya yelling at me to stop, but the thirst paid no attention.

I stopped momentarily to inhale the scents around me ... and there it was - something musky, dark and rich. My body quickly changed direction and stopped at the bank of a small river. On the other side was a bear. He saw me and reared onto his back legs, growling. In an instant, I soared over the river and brought both of us to the ground. I could feel his claws trying to find purchase in my flesh but they merely grazed my skin. '_Toy with him. They taste so much better when heated,_' the thirst whispered. Large black paws swiped at my face and body as we wrestled; I could feel the animal's desperation and the power it unleashed within me. Finally, the beast was pinned to the rocky terrain, panting, making last ditch efforts to free itself from impending death. I was the victor. Laughter bubbled up from deep inside my chest then turned into a ferocious snarl as I tore into the throat of the flailing bear.

When the bear's heart stopped I flopped onto my back and stared up at the sky smiling. I could feel the electric tingle of the blood flowing through my body. It was invincibility, strength, awareness. All the things I would need to keep my sisters safe. That fucker in the cabin may have desecrated my body and ripped my mortal life from me, but now I had this, and I would hunt that motherfucker down and I would enjoy ripping his head off his body, but not before I made him eat his own cock. Thanks _D__addy._

The thirst erupted with joy. _Well done! Well done! You've taken to this so well. It will soon be time for more, my lovely!_

"Nadia?"

I leapt to my feet hearing the voice coming from across the bank. Wide eyes stared at me, her brows coming together in concern and worry. My eyes closed as I inhaled deeply. Her scent rocked me to my very core. Slowly my eyes opened and my lips formed a predatory smile. I stalked forward making the leap back across the river. She took a step back putting space between us, but that was quickly eliminated as I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to me forcefully.

Keeping my eyes locked with hers I traced the side of her face lightly, pushing her hair back as my hand traveled. Her skin was smooth, warm, and pale and I wanted nothing more than to follow my fingers with my tongue, tasting her. As a stream of light broke through the canopy it caressed the same skin I had touched, making it sparkle. My fingertips traced her lips, one pressing between her lips and teeth to feel the smooth glide of her tongue. With a hand still holding her wrist, my other hand threaded through her hair at the back of her head, forcing her head on an angle. I pulled her to me, pressing my body and blood stained lips to hers. I let go of her wrist and wound my arm around her back, pressing her breasts into mine, feeling her nipples tighten against me. Her lips parted and her tongue lapped at the blood covering mine. My tongue found hers, duelling for the remainder of the bear, and dominance. I could taste the faint remains of the deer she had consumed. Thirst flared in my throat. Power flooded every part of my being. In an instant I knew that I could make her do anything I wanted.

"Nadia!" She mumbled against my lips. "Enough!"

I broke away, and she stumbled back. She leaned against a tree panting, her breasts straining against her shirt. Her eyes met mine, confusion shone brightly in them. "Nadia, you ..uhm ... I. Oh fuck, I uh, I think we should head back."

"I'm still thirsty ... Tanya," I whispered seductively, walking toward her, watching her reaction and listening to the power that still tugged at my insides.

"I think you've had enough for today," she whispered.

I laughed, the seductive tone of my voice making me feel giddy. The feeling of power and dominance was incredible, a drug I was quickly becoming addicted to. Nothing could ever hurt me now; nothing would ever hurt the twins.

"Let's go then."

"You might want to fix your clothes a bit," she mumbled.

I looked at my clothes. My shirt was torn in several places and was covered in quite a bit of blood. The yoga pants had not fared well either. The bear's claws had gashed large sections from my thigh down. Debris clung to everything, including my hair. I laughed quietly and adjusted everything as best as possible. I felt like some sort of Amazon warrior coming home from battle. Move over Xena Warrior Princess, I could so kick your ass!

Tanya led me back to the house, giving me as much information about vampire legend and vampires as she could. It was all so much, and I had so many questions, but I kept my mouth shut and let her lecture. When the house came in sight she stopped and turned to me.

"So, do you have any questions?"

"A shit ton. But I think I've got the gist of it. Tell me about the people in the house."

"They are the Cullens. There is Carlisle, the doctor, and his wife Esme. He introduced himself to you and his wife was the one behind him. They are two of the most compassionate and generous people you will ever meet. The tall, dark haired guy is Emmett and the blonde behind him is his wife Rosalie. Emmett is a big kid, but very loyal. Rosalie is a bitch but she is great with cars. Jasper is the one with blondish hair and all the scars. Don't mention the scars – it's complicated. He has this ability to pick up on emotions and calm people down. You probably felt that in the room earlier. The pixie behind him is his wife Alice. She has too much energy for me, but she has this ability to see the future which can come in handy. The other two in the room were Edward and his wife Bella. Edward can be an asshole at times, but he's really a good guy. I'll warn you though, he can read thoughts. Bella is ... well ... she makes Edward happy. She is what we call a shield; she can project this shield in certain circumstances to protect people."

I nodded, taking in all the information. Fuck, this was a lot to process. I needed to know. I figured I would probably need them, especially Dr. Cullen, to help me get my sisters out of the hospital. I'd use them, get the girls, get them safe, and then go kill that bastard motherfucker in the cabin. Then it would be back to normal, travelling, hiding out, but at least now I would be more confident in my abilities as protector.

As I walked through the doors of the house and into the living room with Tanya, I felt waves of calm washing over me. Jasper gave me a worried look, and Alice smiled sympathetically. Edward and Bella stood near the TV watching me closely. Edward frowned as his eyes flickered over to Tanya, and then back to me. Carlisle had his back toward us and Esme was close to him, gently caressing his back. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in the garage.

Carlisle pivoted and flipped his cell phone shut. His features looked grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking from face to face, still maintaining my distance.

"Did you enjoy hunting dear? I promise it gets easier and less messy with experience," Esme smiled, looking at my blood stained shirt. I could feel her trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Edward gave me a questioning look as I quickly remembered my fight with the bear and the power I felt.

"What's going on?"

"The girl, India, she isn't doing well. Despite her minor injuries, we are having a hard time keeping her stable. I won't lie to you Nadia, things aren't looking good for her." Carlisle's voice tried to sound hopeful, but there was an edge to it that spoke to the truth of his words.

"That's impossible," I stated very matter of fact. "Are you sure it isn't Morgan? Do you have the right twin?"

Carlisle nodded. I could see Edward arch a brow.

_It is India's gift to heal goddamit! That's why the fucker wanted her. What the fuck is she doing?_

Panic crept in, and I felt renewed waves of calm working to fight it back. It was my job to protect them and keep them alive, and I was failing. I had this new power, these new abilities, a new future mapped out, a plan. What kind of big sister and protector was I if I couldn't even keep them alive in a fucking hospital?

"What do you mean she can heal? Why would he have wanted her?" Edward questioned.

Fuck! I forgot Edward could read thoughts. He gave me a bit of a cheeky smile as he listened in on my thoughts.

"I don't know how to explain it," I snapped, "She is a ... a ... healer, I guess you could say. She has this ability to help the body repair itself. Like - when she was a child she accidentally ran through a glass patio door. She was bleeding everywhere. Morgan came and held her hand and then in a matter of minutes she was as good as new. All that was left were faint scars, and those eventually faded too. It's impossible that she wouldn't be stable."

I paced. Tanya reached out a hand to calm and ground me.

_Think, think, think! What the fuck are you doing India? Why isn't Morgan helping you focus? FUCK!_

I stopped in my tracks. My eyes shifted to Carlisle. "Where in the hospital is India?"

"Intensive Care."

"Where is Morgan?"

"She is still in observation."

"They are separated? Whose idea was that? Oh fuck! You'll kill them both!"

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: Out of Beat

**SM owns all. I just have a headache.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_They are separated? Whose idea was that? Oh fuck! You'll kill them!" I shouted._

"Well, yes, they were separated. I'm not sure I see where you are going with this." Carlisle frowned.

"You can't separate them, they must remain together. Since the moment of their conception, India and Morgan have been together. Our mother had these large baby books that she recorded everything in. She had all the ultrasound pictures of the twins showing them holding each other and sucking each other's thumbs. She told me that it was odd that there were two, but that nature obviously wanted them to be together. So she kept them together, in her womb, in the same crib, in the same bed when they outgrew the crib."

I began to pace again. My words came tumbling out as I recalled memories of my sisters. They were the few memories that I could recall clearly, everything else seemed hazy. It was funny, I thought, thinking about my sisters was the one thing that seemed to keep the thirst from bursting forth.

"As toddlers they developed their own language; our mother called it 'twin-speak'. For a long time they both refused to speak English. Even now, Morgan prefers twin speak and will let India translate for her. When it came time for them to go to school, educational counsellors recommended that Morgan attend a school for the blind and India attend the normal school up the street. India asked the councillor what she would have to do to be in the same school as Morgan, and he replied that she would have to be blind or visually impaired. India said _'Fine'_, and then picked up a pair of scissors and attempted to gouge her eyes out. So India went to the school for the blind with Morgan and learned all the skills that would allow Morgan to function in the world. They went to high school together, prom, Morgan went to India's dance classes and India went to Morgan's music classes. Neither dated," I laughed, "though they probably could have found tons of guys interested in some hot twin action."

My eyes fell on Carlisle as my laughter faded and eyes hardened. I growled softly. The over-bearing need to protect my sisters was starting to overwhelm me, pushing even the thirst aside. "You need to put them back together, in the same room. Push their beds together so that they can touch. Make the call now. Tell your staff to do it!"

Carlisle hesitated a moment and then quickly looked at Edward. Edward nodded his head as though he were validating the truth of my words. Carlisle flipped the phone open, dialled, and gave instructions to have the twins brought together.

"What was it like growing up with the twins?" Jasper asked, as though he could sense that talking about the girls was the only thing keeping me in control. I could see Edward nodding at Jasper while Alice silently encouraged me to answer.

"You have no idea what it was like growing up with those two. I was the big sister, ready to teach them everything they would need to know about being a girl – makeup, clothes, boys, sex - but they never really needed me. They had each other. Morgan devised an alphabet for their special language. One summer she wrote a Braille dictionary. They were so proud. I don't know if other twins are like that. I swear they can read each others' minds."

"What makes you think that?" Edward asked curiously.

I closed my eyes and swam through hazy memories until I found the one I was looking for. It was so very clear, detailed, sharp. Our mother had been dead for less than two months and I was struggling to pay rent, put food on the table, and make sure that the girls were going to school each day. I was terrified that the man who had killed our mother would find us. I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to keep the vow I made to my mother to always keep the girls safe.

"_Every once in a while Nadia, something special is brought into the world; something so special that it will be coveted by many. Your sisters have a purpose here Nadia, one much bigger than you or I. Protect them with your life."_

Her words echoed as I watched the girls in the yard, India wearing her pointe shoes and Morgan resting her back against India's. I could see that the two were silent, neither had spoken for some time. I quietly walked out the back door of the small house we were renting, and asked them what they were doing. India shushed me.

"_Mo is telling me a story."_

There was nothing but silence between them, silence and smiles.

"They are moving the girls back together," Carlisle said softly. Edward was watching me, no doubt peeking in on my thoughts and memories of the twins. He tried to remain expressionless, but I could see the small furrow bringing his eyebrows together. I stared at him for a moment before looking back at Jasper.

"I never truly understood their relationship, how they could be together like that all the time; having another person so close would drive me fucking insane. I asked India about it once. She said,

"_I don't notice. I mean, do you pay attention to the right half of your body all the time? Does it annoy you that your hand is attached to your arm? It's just a part of you. Why the silly question Nadie?_"

"The girls are together now. They are lowering the side rails and are placing Morgan's hand on India."

An eternity passed.

"There doesn't seem to be any change."

I moved to grab the phone from Carlisle. Edward and Jasper stepped into my path, Tanya pulled me backwards and Esme, Bella and Alice moved into a defensive position around Carlisle. The thirst howled and my jaw clenched. My eyes never left Carlisle. "Put them in the same bed," I growled.

"The beds are narrow-"

"DO IT NOW!"

Carlisle gave the orders over the cell.

Time ticked by. My muscles twitched and tensed. If they died I would kill them all.

Carlisle's eyebrow arched. "Interesting ... Stabilizing... What is her blood pressure? They are waking?"""

The screams started. I could hear India through the phone. Carlisle left the room.

I pushed Tanya away. "Someone give me a shirt. I need to go to them."

"My dear, that's not a good idea right now," Esme said, frowning.

"I don't care what you think. They need me. I have to protect them."

I moved toward the door. In an instant Edward stood in front of me.

"You can't go. You are a newborn."

"So fucking what!" I yelled. I could feel the waves of calm, but they were having no effect.

"Because humans smell really good," Tanya whispered behind me, "good enough to eat. You want to protect them, but you could end up killing them."

I ignored her. There was no way I could hurt them. I was their protector. I stared at Edward. "Get out of my fucking way."

"I can't do that Nadia."

I snarled and lunged. Edward was faster, catching me and throwing me across the room, into the wall. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Tanya pinned me down as I fought against them, snarling and growling. Esme and Bella looked on, concerned, but ready to help.

Bella's voice pierced the violence and aggression. "Nadia, I know what it's like to not be with the ones you love. I know how hard it is, how it breaks your heart and compels you want to make choices that aren't exactly smart. You're worried about your sisters. I understand that. What if we bring them here? What if we help you keep them safe? We can help them and you."

I stopped struggling, contemplating.

"Bring them here."


	6. Chapter Five: Into the Madness

**SM owns all. All I have are some old smarties.**

* * *

**Morgan POV**

"Mo! Mo! Wake up! You gotta see the new digs Nadia has us in. Jesus Christ! SWEEET! This bed is huge. We could all sleep in it and still have room for at least three more. One whole wall is windows, and the view is fantastic. Blows Bob Ross outta the water, that's for sure. Whoever decorated this room was a genius. Everything matches without being too 'matchy.' All this room needs is a TV. Do you think there's any pot in the drawer? Oh man, pot and some munchies would be awesome right now."

I smiled at my twin. I'd been awake for hours, but I wouldn't tell her that. I'd already checked out the lay of the land; nothing was worse than trying to make it to the bathroom and falling over absolutely everything.

"Fuck, this bedroom rocks! I think it even has an en suite!"

I felt her hop off the bed and listened as she skipped to the bathroom. It was clear that she didn't remember much of the last few weeks. Didn't remember or repressed.

"A Jacuzzi fucking tub! HOLY SHIT! The shower has at least 8 billion different jet sprays."

I could hear her getting undressed, and soon after, the sound of water running. India always did have a bit of a bathroom fetish. I stretched out on the bed, beyond tired, but unable to sleep. I was worried about India. She had healed well physically but something was off, not quite right, a shift in her energy. Deep inside her being I could feel the fissure starting. He had caused it. He had infected her. I tried to fix it, fix her, but she just wasn't strong like that. She seemed happy now, but I knew it would not last long. In fact, it would most likely not last the hour.

He had been at the hospital, our kidnapper and tormentor. I could feel him staring; I knew he was plotting. He wanted her to finish the job, but it couldn't happen with so many witnesses. I could hear India's screams. They had sedated her and I had feigned sleep, but I knew he watched. I waited for him to strike, but he didn't. Something scared him off.

And then another came. The energy was different though, no evil, no malice, no ill intent. She told the nurse her name was Tanya and that she had made arrangements for us to be taken care of with our sister Nadia. I was relieved that someone was looking after Nadia. He had destroyed her base nature, transforming her forever.

We were brought to a waiting car, buckled in and covered with blankets. India snored softly beside me, her body naturally curling into mine, her fingers winding into my hair. I kept my eyes closed and listened. The driver never spoke a word, but I clearly heard a cell phone flipping open and buttons being pressed. Over the soft purr of the engine I could also pick up the sounds of nature. Wherever we were going, I knew it was an isolated location.

When the car stopped, the doors almost immediately opened. Arms reached in to unbuckle and lift us. India grunted softly but remained sleeping. I kept my eyes closed. Whoever carried me was strong but remarkably gentle, cradling my body against his hard chest so that I wouldn't be injured. He buried his nose in my hair and whispered softly, his Southern drawl comforting.

"You're safe now, darlin'. You just sleep pretty dreams."

I could sense that India was starting to get restless, undoubtedly due to the fact that she couldn't feel me anymore. She had mumbled in her sleep, _"Mo, your milkshake brought ants to the yard." _I gave a silent snort, but my shoulders shook with repressed laughter. My transport hesitated for a brief ruse was up.

I was placed on a soft surface that had to be a bed. I felt India being placed beside me. Her soft snores continued, and her restlessness decreased. I pushed myself up into a seated position, took a deep breath and waited.

There were four individuals in the room that I could sense. One had an energy that vibrated on a high frequency; another had an energy that pushed and pulled, playing with emotion – my former transport. The third had a cautious energy that wrapped and protected, and the fourth, the fourth was a male energy trying to brush my thoughts. I knew he would not hear anything and would only feel the tickly sensation of electricity. No words were spoken, at least none that I could hear.

A fifth individual came into the room bringing empathy and compassion. His energy came close to me, and I felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat.

"Morgan, my name is Carlisle. I was your doctor at the hospital, but I doubt that you remember me. Your sister, Nadia, asked that you and India be brought here. She is worried about your safety. I want you to know that both you and India are safe here. I've brought you a few things to assist you. On the table beside the bed are a cane and some sunglasses. Nadia said you would want those. She also applied Braille labels to the walls so that you will know where you are and what rooms come next. Please make yourself comfortable and don't be afraid to ask for anything."

His words were genuine. I lifted my petite hands and reached out slowly. His large, cold hand met mine. The skin was hard, as I expected, and smooth. It was as though a marble statue was beneath my finger tips, but marble statues don't have a presence, a soul, energy. I took a deep breath and grounded.

The next part was always hard to explain, so I rarely tried. India asked once, but I couldn't find the words; there were no words to describe the true nature of the universe. The best I could come up with was that everything was energy, a consciousness, a soul, an awareness, a life force, qi, pranashakti – every culture had a different name for it, but it is all the same. It's a network, every living thing interconnected, a union. Thousands study it in one way or another: priests, monks, yogis, doctors. If you are open you can connect with it. For some, like me, the connection is always there, others have to work hard to connect.

The connection was a space, limitless potential. The answer to every question resides in that space. And if you are patient, you can learn a great deal, and if you are strong you can shape it to your will.

Connection starts with a tingling sensation running along the skin, moving deeper and deeper among the layers of tissue, separating and connecting. A space is created in the mind, in the soul, in the body, infinitely expanding until it feels as though all the molecules in the physical body will come undone. The space expands outside of the self, and then the potential is endless.

I held Carlisle's hand gently, feeling the tingling, and the expansion leave my fingertips and race up his marble-like skin.

"You are a compassionate man, Dr. Cullen. Your selflessness has benefitted many," I whispered softly and then hesitated, listening to the void. "Your father was wrong, Carlisle, his ways were corrupt. God smiled on you and gave you purpose. Your creator knew this; that's why he changed you. The monster was always your creation; it never resided within you. Let it go."

He withdrew his hand from mine with supernatural speed. I felt him leave the room.

There was an eerie silence.

"You should get some sleep, Morgan," the mind brusher said gently.

I lay back in the bed and waited as each left the room. I curled into India's body and let myself drift into the consciousness of the universe. It would be several hours before India wakened.

The water turned off in the bathroom, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"That shower was amazing! Remember that wildflower garden in Portland? That's what the shampoo smells like. Fluffy towels, soft soap, comfy bathrobe. I don't think I'll ever need to leave the room! Do you think they have a waffle maker hidden in here? I could go for some of that. But first I'll help you find all the stuff in the bathroom. You HAVE to try the shower."

**Carlisle POV**

"Carlisle? What happened up there?"

"I don't know, Edward. I mean, there is something different about her, something not entirely human."

Esme walked into the living room followed by Nadia and Tanya. Nadia had showered and changed, wiping away the visual traces of her hunt. She paced and fidgeted, fighting to control the thirst that all newborns felt.

Esme smiled at me but soon grew concerned when she saw my shaken appearance. In an instant she was at my side, pulling my body to face hers and placing her hands on my chest. She looked into my eyes with concern, love, and tenderness. I loved how her touch calmed and soothed me. Her smiles still gave me butterflies.

"Carlisle?"

Nadia stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong with one of my sisters?"

Tension in the room escalated along with the silence.

"No, Nadia. We brought the twins home from the hospital, and they are resting upstairs. Listen and you'll hear their hearts beating," Alice smiled. Sure enough, the sound of two hearts beating could be heard coming from the guest room.

"Then why does it look like someone kicked his puppy?" Nadia asked, pointing at me.

"Is there something about your sisters that you've left out? Something we should know about in order to keep them safe? Why did that vampire want them so bad?" Edward asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hey! Do you think we asked to be captured by some fucked up vampire freak, tortured, and left to die in the middle of the fucking forest? Do you think I wanted any of this? Do you think I wanted to put the twins through any of this? If it weren't for _your kind _we'd be safe and sound in some city, smoking pot and eating s'mores. You know, you really are an asshole."

"Don't call Eddie an asshole!" Emmett barked, walking into the room with Rosalie.

"Enough!" Bella shouted.

The room quieted.

"She doesn't smell," Jasper stated matter-of-factly, turning to face the others, "like a human. I didn't feel the urge."

"Who?" Nadia asked.

"Morgan. I carried her upstairs. I was never tempted. She doesn't smell like a human."

As if on cue, each took a breath in, sampling the air. Eyes widened.

"All I smell is earth, and the ocean," Jasper whispered.

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie spat, "They are clearly human. I can hear their wet heartbeats from here. Edward, what are they thinking? Do their thoughts sound human?"

All eyes turned to Edward.

"I can't read Morgan. When I tried to listen to her thoughts I felt... I felt a brush of electricity, a tingling sensation. India's thoughts are less guarded. I can pick up fragments. It's not like Bella though. It's different. They aren't shields." Bella took his hand and squeezed gently. "What happened upstairs when she took your hand, Carlisle?"

Esme wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I don't know how to explain it. I have no logical answer. I felt a tingling sensation similar to what you described, Edward. It traveled over my skin, through my skin, and felt like it was permeating my entire body, pulling at me. There was an overwhelming feeling of being crushed, and then she spoke of my father, and my creator. How would she know such things?"

All eyes turned to Nadia.

"What is she?" Edward demanded. "Is that why the vampire wants her? Did he mistake India for her? Who killed your mother? Did he kill her trying to get to Morgan?"

"Nothing is wrong with Morgan! It's India who has the gift, you fucking idiot. This is stupid! My sisters are normal human beings. You're making all this shit up."

The sound of the shower running silenced the room.

"What do we do?" Edward asked me.

"We do nothing but protect these girls," Esme said firmly. "They will be treated as any other guest, and we will find out who is hunting them."

I adjusted my arms so that I was cradling Esme. Her acceptance, love, and compassion for others never ceased to amaze me. Her beauty shone inside and out.

"I suggest we all be prepared. The girls might have suffered some psychological trauma. Be understanding," I advised.

Rosalie huffed and dragged Emmett to their room. Alice and Jasper got comfortable on the couch while Bella and Edward stood by the window facing Esme and me.

The shower turned off.

"What do you mean by psychological trauma?" Nadia asked.

"You have all been through a terrifying ordeal. Traumatic experiences can have different impacts on the mind."

"It doesn't seem to have much of an impact on me."

"Do you really think so?" Tanya whispered, recalling the hunt.

Nadia glared. A burst of giggles from India floated down the stairs interrupting the exchange.

"Sounds like they're fine to me; in fact, I'm going to go see them." Nadia flew up the stairs toward the guest bedroom.

"Nadia, NO!" I called out, reaching her as she opened the bedroom door and stepped in. I followed her, taking a few steps into the room. Edward and Jasper stood behind me.

India sat on the edge of the bed brushing out Morgan's wet hair. India yelped in surprise and pushed Morgan behind her, staring at Nadia blankly.

"Indie, it's me! I'm better now, you saved me. We can be back together now, 'The Three Stooges: Nadie, Indie and Mo!'" Nadia smiled, taking a step closer to the twins.

India eyed Nadia, taking in every detail from her feet up. She slowly walked Morgan back until they were both against the wall of windows. India moved into a protective posture around her twin. When her eyes reached Nadia's, I saw the change. There was recognition, repulsion, sadness, withdrawal. The disassociation began. Without saying a word, or explaining, India knew. It devastated her. I watched as the spark extinguished. The panic and disconnect were palpable.

"Oh no, Nadia, not you." Tears welled in her eyes.

The room was silent. And then India started laughing hysterically. She pirouetted on the spot, startling Morgan behind her.

"It's funny you should stop by, Mrs. Aishe. Mama just finished baking her famous gooseberry pies. You really should take one home for Mr. Aishe. Don't you think, Morgan? It's a shame to hear about your daughter, attacked by the wolves. I suppose she had it coming though; a mouth like that will only bring trouble."

"India?" Morgan whispered.

"The pies, Morgan. Don't forget the pies."

"Indie? Where's Nadie?" Morgan whispered, switching to twin-speak. "Is the doctor here?"

India scowled, her features turning ugly, and then she hissed.

"_And when he came to the place where the wild things are they roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws!"_

Nadia gasped.

"The Wild Things are here, Mo. We have to kill them."

* * *

**Please review! All comments are greatly appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter Six: Out of Sanity

**SM owns all. I own some candy, but I ate it. **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"_The Wild Things are here, Mo. We have to kill them."_

India laughed maniacally while Morgan softly frowned behind her. India's thoughts were chaotic, incoherent, and muted. The sort of thought pattern that was dangerous because it was unpredictable. After what I suspected the girls had been through, rape and torture, this sort of behaviour wasn't abnormal, but there was a darkness that had me worried. I tried to read Morgan's thoughts, but was met with the same tingling sensation as before. It frustrated me. She could be the only sane link to her twin, the only one who could help her, and I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was evident from her expression that she was concerned for her sister. I had the impression that she, too, knew something was dreadfully wrong.

"How do you kill the wild things, Mo? The book never said. I'm afraid we may be fucked," India giggled, her voice filled with the former insanity of her laughter. Her eyes never wavered from Carlisle, Jasper, Nadia and me. In those eyes I could see the depth of injury she suffered. I saw the face of evil reflected in her eyes.

"This isn't going to turn out well," Jasper whispered, too low for the twins to pick up. His ability to calm seemed to have no effect on India.

Nadia took another step forward, reaching out to India.

"Indie, it's ok. It's really going to be ok. I'm different, but better. C'mon, Indie, let's sit and talk." Her voice was smooth and seductive, subtly demanding compliance.

India scowled and dropped into a defensive posture, looking like a caged dog ready to attack. Morgan was silent behind India. Her frown had melted away leaving only a blank expression. They were a study in opposites: one seemingly calm and balanced, one on the edge of sanity.

India raised her hand, the wooden hairbrush still held firmly in her grip. She brandished it like a weapon.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mo. We may be fucked, but they won't get us. I won't let them. They killed Nadia, but not us. Never us."

Nadia looked destroyed. _I've failed them. I've failed her. _

India repositioned the hairbrush in her hand, holding the base of the bristles and the upper part of the handle. She brought her arm forward and then, with surprising force, she brought the brush back, smashing it against the window. The window casing groaned but everything remained intact. Again, she brought her arm forward and back, applying more and more force. The brush cracked and splintered in her hand, impaling the soft flesh, but still she continued. The window pane cracked in a pattern of spirals. Blood smeared against the window, filling the grooves of the crack and covering the brush. The coppery smell quickly permeated the room.

"Jasper! Take Nadia and get out of here now!" I whispered forcefully. I could see that Jasper was fighting his nature. The girls might not smell human, but blood was blood. Surprisingly, Nadia seemed unfazed by the smell. My curiosity piqued and I listened to her thoughts.

_Indie, please! I'm just trying to help. Why won't she calm down? Why won't she talk to me? That fucker didn't touch her while I was passed out, did he? Oh fuck! Did he hurt her too? I'm going to kill that motherfucker. She's going to hurt herself badly if this doesn't stop. Why isn't the doctor stopping this?_

She was right, this needed to end. I looked at Carlisle who nodded. He was thinking much the same thing.

"India! Put the brush down now!" Nadia growled. "Stop being such a fucking prima donna. I swear I will kick your ass if you don't stop this."

"Lemme get this window open Mo, and then we're out." India continued pounding on the glass with the mangled remains of the brush. Morgan might as well have been a statue behind India; she never moved a muscle. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of her abdomen as she breathed and the sound of her heart pumping.

In less time than it took for a human to formulate a thought, Nadia was by India's side, holding her wrist and prying the bloody brush from her hand. Nadia yanked India's arm behind her and forced her to the bed, pressing her into the mattress.

"RUN MORGAN!" India screamed as she tried to fight off Nadia. "GET OFF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Her screams echoed through the room as she thrashed beneath Nadia. Nadia easily held onto her, watching her sister in horror and fascination. _Shouldn't I want to drink her blood? Shouldn't this be driving me crazy? Shouldn't I be killing her?_

"Edward, we need to sedate the girl. I'm going to go and get the medication," Carlisle spoke softly, backing out of the room. His presence was replaced by another. Bella's hand reached out and took mine, squeezing gently. She gave me a concerned look.

We watched the girl pinned to the mattress. India's face was bright red from screaming and her dark auburn hair was a wild tangle of curls around her face as she continued to thrash. Her screams had turned into a combination of sobs and shouts. The sobs shook her body violently; she wretched twice, before spilling the contents of her stomach onto the bed. It was evident that she hadn't eaten in some time as the fluid was mostly clear. She sputtered and coughed, screams beginning anew. Nadia pinned her body, continuing to hold her down and making it impossible to move.

Morgan remained pressed against the window, her palms flat against the glass. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was even and deep; she looked like she was meditating. I gasped and took a small step back as I felt the familiar tingling sensation I associated with her mind. She was reaching out to me. I stared at the unmoving girl in shock. In the periphery I could see Bella look between the two of us.

Carlisle stepped back into the room with a syringe in hand. He took five slow steps toward the bed, showing India the syringe he held.

"India, this is some medication to help calm you down. It's going to make you feel sleepy, but don't worry, no one will hurt you while you are here."

India's efforts to escape increased. "GET AWAY FROM ME! POISON!" She screamed until her voice failed.

"Stop!" Morgan whispered.

Her voice boomed even though she had only whispered softly.

Carlisle froze on the spot. Nadia remained still. I didn't dare move a muscle.

Morgan took the few steps to the bed and placed a hand on Nadia's back. Each of Morgan's movements were calculated, containing an unearthly grace. Nadia closed her eyes and eventually sank to the floor, letting India go. She backed up until she sat against the windowed wall with a blank expression on her face. I frowned and probed her thoughts. There was the faint sensation of electricity, but nothing else. There were no thoughts. Her brain was silent. What had Morgan done to her sister? What could incapacitate a vampire so quickly?

Morgan took in a shaky breath.

India scrambled to the top of the bed, her bloody hand leaving prints on the sheets. Morgan held her arms out to India and waited only a moment before her twin collapsed against her. Morgan sank until she sat on the edge of the bed with India wrapped tightly in her arms. India clung to Morgan as though her life depended on her sister's strength.

"_Shelastra y et hithestard. Doogruth il kahkihuni? Brod ar jo mamoshi_," Morgan whispered into India's hair. India sniffed, her sobs quieting.

I looked at Nadia. This must be the twin speak she spoke of earlier. I probed India's thoughts, wondering if I could translate the secret language into something useful, but India's thoughts were completely wrapped in Morgan. Morgan had formed a protective cocoon around her twin joining the two of them together on a psychological and spiritual plane. As I probed the protective web I felt as though Morgan was gently electrocuting me.

Morgan held India for what seemed like hours, although, it was probably only twenty minutes. She whispered words in their secret language and rocked her gently in silence. When India's soft snores filled the room, Morgan gently laid her twin on the bed. She ran her hands over the sleeping girl's arm, down to the hand that she had injured. Morgan opened India's fingers and brushed away the pieces of wood and dried blood. The wound was gone. All that remained were faint pink lines where the skin had been pierced.

I looked at Carlisle, Bella and then Nadia before returning my gaze to Morgan. Morgan rose from the bed, wobbling. She took two careful steps back and reached out to balance herself.

"I think I, I think I'm..." She dropped to her knees and vomited a thick reddish-black fluid.

Carlisle rushed to her side, picked her up and took her to the bathroom. I could hear the water running and Carlisle's soothing voice. Nadia remained motionless, staring into space.

"What are they?" Bella asked, her words beyond the perception of the twins. "What did I just witness?"

"I don't know," I said, "but I'm fairly certain that whatever gift they have has brought unwanted attention." I looked over at Nadia who was still on the floor. She rocked gently now, her blank expression turning into one of anxiety. She darted her eyes between the girl sleeping on the bed and the girl in the bathroom with Carlisle. "We are going to need some answers."

Morgan exited the bathroom on shaky feet, Carlisle following behind her.

"We are grateful for your hospitality and terribly sorry for any trouble we have caused you," she said, her voice never rising above a whisper. "I think we will soon be on our way."

She took a step forward and then collapsed, unconscious.

Carlisle reached her in less than a second and knelt to pick her up. As his hands touched her skin he pulled back quickly. Bella and I immediately came to his side and dropped to his level.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"I just... she...just touch her."

Bella reached out to Morgan, but before she could touch her skin, I grabbed her hand. Bella looked at me in surprise. If this girl could have such an effect on Carlisle, I couldn't risk something happening to Bella. I touched Morgan's exposed arm and felt the electric sensation shoot up my arm and threaten to overtake my body. I pulled away just as quickly as Carlisle had.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bella scoffed. Her tone of voice indicated that she was getting annoyed.

Bella reached out and picked up the unconscious girl, ready to place her on the bed beside her twin. She stopped, her eyes widening.

"Fuck me," she whispered in wonder, holding Morgan.

"What? What is it Bella?" I stood quickly, walking Bella to the bed and dumping Morgan out of her arms.

I turned Bella so that she faced me.

"Bella, please!"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can remember everything about my human life. No haze, no fuzzy memories. Everything ..."

**Carlisle POV**

I sat in my office, staring at the rows of books that lined the walls. Two weeks had passed since the girls were brought into the house. None of my research had turned up any clues as to the gift the twins shared. I'd seen rapid regenerative abilities with the shifters. I had known of others who were telepathic. 'Gifts' were not uncommon in our world, but something was different in this case.

In Nadia, I had witnessed considerable self-control when it came to her sisters. At this point in her development she should be thirsting after every human she came in contact with. I knew her hunger was strong, evident by her very frequent hunting trips, but when it came to the twins she was a mother bear protecting her cubs. She had little to offer about the twins. She reported that India was a healer, the vibrating energy of the two, and Morgan was her calming balance. I don't think she saw the true nature of her sisters. She did mention that India loved to dance and Morgan loved music.

Nadia had also developed an interesting relationship with Tanya, and I was much surprised by Tanya's seemingly submissive role. I think it shocked Tanya as well as she stayed for a week before abruptly leaving.

The twins were a mystery. There was evidence of rapid healing, and Morgan - I could barely wrap my thoughts around her. When she had held my hand, it felt as though she was expanding into my existence, pulling every experience from my essence. She spoke with such authority. She knew things that she could not have known. I had the sense that Morgan was the stronger one, despite her visual impairment and Nadia's fierce protection of India. Maybe they thought she could care for herself? Maybe they didn't know the power she had?

Edward had little luck finding answers in their thoughts. He couldn't read Morgan at all and India's thoughts were too fractured to glean any useful information. Nadia was quite easy to read, but her thoughts tended toward the protection of her sisters, and the rush of power she felt as a vampire. Edward was concerned that she might become addicted to such power, that our vegetarian life style might not be enough for her. Emmett, who had taken her hunting several times, agreed. Nadia thrived on the rush of power and was starting to flex that power to get what she wanted.

I had spoken quietly with Alice days ago, hoping to get a glimpse of their future so that I might know better how to interact with their present. She had frowned, her eyebrows coming together.

"_It's the funniest thing, Carlisle. I've seen visions of Nadia's future, but I see nothing of India and Morgan. Nothing at all. For all I know, they could be werewolves and that's why I don't see them. OOOOOOh! Carlisle! Do you think they marry into the pack? I think Morgan would be perfect for Seth! They would make a great couple! That's such a great idea! I'm going to go call Nessie and set something up!!"_

Over the past two weeks the twins had fallen into a routine. They would wake up each day, shower, and then Morgan would lead India to the kitchen. Bella and Esme made the girls breakfast each morning and would leave it on the counter letting the twins help themselves. After breakfast, the twins would sit outside on the porch or on the grass if the weather was nice. After eating lunch, Morgan would silently read a book typed in Braille and India would stare blankly out the window. Now and again India would snicker and Morgan would respond with a smile. Dinner was always followed by bed. The twins would lock themselves into their room and not emerge again until morning.

All the while, Nadia watched, ever the protector and extremely concerned about India's non-responsiveness to herself and the rest of the Cullens. India flat out ignored everyone except Morgan. Nadia had tried many things to get India's attention, but she was always met with a blank stare.

India hadn't spoken a word since her breakdown the first day. It didn't seem as though she needed any verbal communication though. Sometimes India would giggle softly and Morgan would respond with her own smile. India kept a distance from my family, staring through us as though we didn't exist. Morgan rarely interacted, I think more so because she was, by nature, an introvert.

Screams interrupted my thoughts. India's voice was distinct. "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!! THEY'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!!"

I ran from my study, following the panic in India's voice.

India stood in the grass behind the house facing the forest, Morgan sitting beside her. Two figures stood at the edge of the forest: It was my granddaughter, Nessie and her husband Jacob. India tried to chase them away. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett ran from the front of the house, stopping several feet from India. Nadia hovered close by her sisters.

"What's going on, Auntie Alice?" Nessie looked at Alice in confusion, not sure how to deal with the hysterical woman screaming at her to leave. "Who is the crazy she-beast?"

Jacob frowned at the screaming woman.

"Did one of you bloodsuckers go shopping at the asylum?"

"No, you dumb ass dog," Rosalie spat, "how about you mind your own business?"

India stopped mid-scream. Her eyes opened wide and she walked backwards toward Morgan. She grabbed Morgan's hand and started dragging her back toward the house before Morgan could even stand.

"India?"

"This place is no good, Mo. We need to leave." She looked at Nessie and Jacob, "You should leave too. It's not safe here."

"Why?" Morgan whispered, speaking in English.

India dropped to the ground beside Morgan and scanned the clearing.

"They are everywhere."

"They?"

"Oh god, Mo. They are screaming!"

"Who, Indie?"

"The ghosts."

"Ghosts? What ghosts India?"

"His ghosts."

"Who?"

"They are all his," India choked, pointing at Jasper. "He killed them all."

* * *

**A/N: If you are reading, please review! I 3 feedback!**


	8. Chapter Seven: In Between Words

**SM owns all. I just have a purring kitty on my hip.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward POV**

"_They are everywhere."_

"_They?"_

"_Oh god, Mo. They are screaming!"_

"_Who, Indie?"_

"_The ghosts."_

"_Ghosts? What ghosts India?"_

"_His ghosts."_

"_Who?"_

"_They are all his," India choked, pointing at Jasper. "He killed them all."_

Jasper visibly stiffened and glared at India.

"_What is she talking about?"_

India slowly stood, a bitter smile twisting her lips as she looked at Jasper. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that her thoughts were filled with malice and hatred.

"Death comes walking into the gentle night," she whispered melodically, sadistic laughter colouring her tone. "Did they expect it? Did you plan every little detail? Did it turn you on?" Her hands slowly ran over her hips and abdomen, gradually drifting upwards to caress her breasts then tangled themselves in her dark auburn curls. Her eyes closed and head tilted back. Her lips parted and she took in a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes and focusing on Jasper. "Can you hear them screaming your name? Can you feel their fingers caress your skin? Do you feel their breath on the back of your neck?" She paused, arching her back. "Can you see their torn flesh? Their throats ripped out? You did this, your masterpiece. They are yours and you ignore them. It really makes them angry. You spend your happily ever after with your insane little pixie, and they are stuck watching. They'd kill you... if they could. They wished they had. I'd kill you if I could. You're a murdering bastard."

Jasper stood in shock, his eyes darkening. His patience was wearing thin. Alice placed a delicate hand on his shoulder to comfort him and keep him in place. Alice frowned as her thoughts echoed in my head.

"_Edward, what is wrong with this girl? Why would she do this? Is Jasper ok?"_

My lips tightened in response as I listened to Jasper's internal dialogue.

"_Fuck her! Who is this girl? Who told her? How could she know? Ghosts don't exist. Death is final. Do they really follow me? I never wanted to. I really am a monster. Oh God..."_

Guilt and incredible sadness rolled off him in waves.

I shook my head ever so slowly in response to Alice. My eyes never once left India. Her thoughts were so fragmented that I couldn't pick up on anything.

"'Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight, with lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!'_"_ India sang softly off key. Rocking an unseen bundle in her arms, her body swayed gracefully. Her movements were oddly mesmerizing. "Oh a beautiful baby boy! How precious you are! My poor little boy! She tried to be such a good mommy, but you wouldn't stop crying. You looked so much like your daddy. She didn't like him, but she loved you anyway." India held up her pretend baby, pirouetting in place. "She said you had a lung infection. How clever. I bet you never even felt the pillow over your face did you. Esme, did he feel it? Mommy's poor baby." India twirled and laughed, throwing her arms overhead.

Esme stepped back, choked and ran into the house. Carlisle hissed at India but followed on his wife's heels.

My family's thoughts echoed loudly in my brain.

"_You fucking bitch! How dare you hurt Esme! She has done nothing to you."_

"_That was low. Even a bloodsucker didn't deserve that. This lady is bat shit insane."_

"_She better shut her mouth and apologize to Grandma."_

Rosalie growled. India's head snapped around to glare at her.

"And you, you don't get to speak! They scream for you, too. Couldn't handle a little rough love? Didn't like being bent over and taken like the bitch you are? What did you expect would happen?" She thrust her hips back and forth, her pelvis rolling with each thrust. "Your pretentious life shattered? The socialite doesn't get what she wants. My heart fucking bleeds for you." India laughed hauntingly. She paused a moment, eyes closing. Her body contorted, back extending, hips rolling, reaching out to something unseen. India's body position looked like it would be painful, but she held it with ease. The laughter began anew. "You would have made a terrible mother anyway."

Rose's anger deflated, vulnerability shining in her eyes. If she could cry, tears would have been streaming down her cheeks. Her entire posture collapsed in defeat.

"_I... I... You can't judge me. How dare you! He would have done it to someone else!"_

Emmett was instantly in front of India with his hand wrapped around her delicate throat. He held her in the air. His breath came in harsh pants and his eyes were black. India's laughter gurgled from her throat as she was slowly being choked. Her limbs jerked, and her body shook from the laughter she was holding inside. She made no effort to fight him.

The pair fell to the ground with an ear-splitting crack as Nadia tackled Emmett from the side. Emmett lost his grip on India's throat when Nadia nearly tore his arm from his body. She rolled with him, throwing punches, snarling, and trying to sink her teeth into the skin at his throat. Emmett fought her attack, but it was clear that Nadia was gaining the advantage. Her newborn strength allowed her to dominate. Twice her teeth found purchase in his skin.

"_Protect. Save India. Better not have hurt her."_

India crawled away from the fighting vampires, placed a hand to her throat and stood on shaky legs. She giggled. India's voice was raw and strangled as her breath came in ragged gasps. She looked into the clearing and her eyes widened in surprise and wonder. Her hand touched her chest gently as though she were gesturing, 'Who, me?' She smiled widely and dropped gracefully into a formal curtsey. She rose and began to waltz with an invisible partner. India's movements were captivating, her lines long and elegant as she moved through the clearing in sweeping circles. A soft smile turned her lips. She hummed an old tune, popular during the Civil War.

At some point, Morgan got up from where India left her. She stood quietly, eyes closed.

Alice was wrapped around Jasper, comforting him. Bella stood nervously beside me. Rose ran to help Emmett fight off Nadia. Jacob held Nessie behind him where the forest met the clearing.

All of this occurred in a matter of minutes.

The level of guilt, anger, fear, desperation, and nervousness was reaching a peak. The monster was begging to be unleashed, to put a stop to all of this nonsense. That was when I felt it, the familiar tingle of energy that I associated with Morgan; except this time, it wasn't a faint sensation. Energy raced through the clearing, and surrounded Morgan like a cocoon.

I might have been mistaken, but I swore that the grass around her feet was greener, trees seemed to bend toward her and the wind swelled. I could smell and hear wildlife coming closer to the house. Was she drawing from nature? How was she doing this? What was she doing? I brushed her thoughts and felt a stab of electricity so sharp it nearly made me collapse.

She lifted a hand. "ENOUGH!" The ground rolled beneath us with an incredible boom that was momentarily deafening. The earth's movement and the disorienting sound stopped the fight in mid punch. Nadia threw Emmett several feet away from her into a tree and pushed Rose in the opposite direction.

India let out a strangled scream and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That is enough," Morgan whispered.

All eyes were on Morgan. Every thought was similar.

"_What the fuck..."_

No one moved as an eerie silence settled over the area.

"Nadia, please take India upstairs to bed," Morgan whispered. Nadia did as she was told.

I could feel energy continue to swirl in the clearing. It crawled up my skin and threatened to slip into my pores. Morgan sank to her knees in the grass, taking deep breaths into her trembling body. Jasper and Alice went into the house. His thoughts were filled with guilt as his past returned to the forefront. Rose and Emmett took off into the forest to hunt. Emmett was still angry with India and Rose was emotionally distraught. Jacob and Nessie skirted the clearing on their way to join Carlisle and Esme. Bella and I stood in the clearing behind Morgan.

"Morgan, would you like me to help you into the house?" Bella asked.

"I think I would like to stay out here for a while," Morgan whispered in response.

"Ok. Take all the time you need."

Bella and I gave the girl her space, moving back into the house and watching from the windows. I could see that she was crying from the way her shoulders trembled.

"Look," Bella whispered and pointed.

From out of the trees, a large buck emerged. It looked toward the house and then at the figure kneeling in the grass. The impressive creature strutted toward Morgan and stopped when he was close enough to touch her. He lowered his head until his forehead brushed hers. His majestic antlers wrapped around her lithe body like an external rib cage. Morgan slowly raised her hand and rested it gently on the creature's neck. The two held this position.

"Holy shit," Jacob whispered, "that is some freaky shit."

I hadn't noticed that he and Nessie joined us at the window.

Abruptly, the buck lifted his head and looked toward the forest from where he came. He darted into the trees at the side of the house, easily jumping over the debris in his path. Movement in the trees at the edge of the forest caught my eye. A figure appeared and advanced on the clearing. I sniffed at the air, and in a moment, I stood behind Morgan with Bella at my side.

Morgan froze.

The figure stepped from the trees.

"He's found us."


	9. Chapter Eight: Out of Nothingness

**SM owns all. I think I have H1N1**

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

_Movement in the trees at the edge of the forest caught my eye. A figure appeared and advanced on the clearing. I sniffed at the air, and in a moment, I stood behind Morgan with Bella at my side._

_Morgan froze. _

_The figure stepped from the trees. _

"_He's found us."_

I stood in front of the door to Morgan and India's room. It had been a week since I had brought India up here, a week since the incident in the clearing. Neither twin had emerged. I could hear the even breaths and the gentle heartbeats behind the door. Every so often one would move to use the bathroom. Someone would vomit. Someone would sob. I would bring food, and a very exhausted looking Morgan would crack the door, take the tray and then lock herself and India back into their private womb. I wanted to go in. I wanted to break the door down, but something prevented me. I wasn't the only one to try and gain entrance. Carlisle and Edward also made several attempts but were forced away. I could only assume it was Morgan's doing.

India's breakdown in the clearing had left an unpleasant aftertaste in the Cullen household. Jasper and Alice rarely left their room. On the brief occasion that I did see them, Jasper looked haunted and Alice looked distraught and concerned. Rosalie was sullen and Emmett did everything he could to try and cheer her up. Neither of them spoke to me. Esme often sat in her garden alone. No one spoke India's name. She had ripped open old wounds, doused them in lemon juice and thrown salt over the mess. She was the pariah.

And then there was him.

Thinking about him made me feel absolute rage. It burned along my every nerve and coursed through every vein. The thirst burst forth demanding vengeance and justice for the death of my humanity and the suffering of my sisters. Every molecule of my being itched to chase after the bastard and rip him limb from limb, to tear out his throat and string his innards from the trees, to make him experience the fear and anguish that he had inflicted in that cabin. I had never hated an individual more. I never wanted to kill as much as I did at that moment.

But the coward ran.

Edward said that it was because he was surprised to find so many vampires in one location. The odds weren't in his favour. I wasn't sure how he found us, but I knew he would be back. He would spend his time plotting and scheming to get at the twins, or rather, to get at Mo. I knew this now. It was Mo he wanted, not India.

I had always thought that India was the one with the special gifts. There was her ability to heal, and the way she just knew certain things that kept us out of trouble. But it had always been Mo; unassuming Morgan with her whispered words and calming demeanour. I had never seen her clearly. Funny, she was blind and yet I was the one who was unable to see. What had I missed? Surely there were clues along the way. Or had I been too busy making ends meet, making sure the girls were in school, fed, dressed, and protected? Fuck. I should have noticed. I should have seen the truth. I should have listened to our mother.

I fucked it up. And now India was barely holding her shit together and Mo was stuck in the middle.

Mo stepped from the room, closing the door behind her. She looked like shit. Her dark auburn hair hung in a wild mess down her back, her skin was chalky and translucent, highlighting the purple circles under her eyes and the delicate network of veins and arteries beneath her skin. She looked gaunt; the sundress she was wearing hung from her already petite frame.

"Mo, are you ok? You don't look so good, Chickadee."

"I'm ok, Nadie," she whispered, "but I need to ask a favour."

"Anything, Mo."

"I need to talk to the Cullen family. All of them. Tonight. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Yeah, Mo. I'm sure they would be fine with that."

"Okay, good."

"Is India okay? Can I go in there? What's going on Mo? I'm scared I'm losing the two of you." I reached out and smoothed her hair from her face.

"It's better you didn't come in, Nadie." She was silent a moment. "I'm scared too." Mo slipped back into the room, closing the door behind her.

The Cullens agreed to talk to Mo, more out of curiosity than anything else. They sat around the dining room table in silence: Alice holding Jasper's hand, Emmett and Rosalie sitting close together, Carlisle with his arm wrapped around Esme, Nessie sitting on Jacob's lap, and Bella gently tracing her fingertips along Edward's arm. There were two seats open beside Edward, one for me and one for Morgan. I couldn't sit. I was impatient. The thirst was burning my throat, my skin felt two sizes too small and I was dying to know why Mo wanted to talk with the Cullens. I paced the length of the room, listening for her steps and the soft click of her cane against the floor.

And there it was, the telltale tap of the cane and the soft sound of footsteps crossing the floor.

As she stepped into the room eyes widened in concern. Death looked better than Mo. Her skin was chalky white, contrasted by the dark sunglasses she wore, and stretched taut over her high cheek bones. The sunglasses didn't quite hide the dark purple circles under her eyes. Her dark auburn hair lacked lustre and fell in a limp, wild mess down her back. She had changed from when I had last seen her. The yoga pants she now wore barely clung to her hips and the matching hoodie looked to be about three sizes too big. Her steps were slow and shaky, and her breaths were shallow and rapid.

I rushed to her side, supporting her and guiding her to the chair beside Edward.

"Mo, you don't look so well. We can do this some other time," I whispered, helping her to sit.

"No, Nadie. This has to be done now," she said softly

"I agree with your sister, Morgan. You do not look well. Perhaps it would be wise to wait until you have gathered some strength."

"Thank you for your concern Dr. Cullen, but what I need to address with you must occur this evening. I'm afraid time is running out," Mo whispered.

I paced behind Mo's chair, waiting for her to begin.

"Nadia, please, sit!" Mo's voice was agitated.

I sat beside her, my hands clutching the table. There was silence as Mo took a series of deeper breaths. All eyes were focused on her.

"I wish to apologize, on behalf of India, for her outburst in the clearing. She didn't understand what she spoke of. Please don't hold her words against her."

"Like fuck!" Emmett spat. "It looked like she knew exactly what she was talking about. That bitch tore open old wounds and laughed. Laughed! Who the fuck does shit like that? Fucking crazy people, that's who." He put his arm around Rosalie who still looked sullen.

"Hey! Don't fucking talk about my sister like that asshole! It's not her fault that you all have skeletons in the closet."

"Don't call my man an asshole you fucking whore," Rosalie sneered.

"Please, I don't think this is helping -" Carlisle interrupted.

"Please!" Morgan cried out. "Please ..." She whispered softly. "My sister is not well... physically yes, but otherwise no. That night she didn't understand what she was seeing, she didn't understand how to make sense of it, and she uttered words based on half truths and illusions. I'm ever so sorry if her actions have left you suffering. She really is a sweet child; it was never her intent to cause pain."

"No need to apologize, Mo," I said softly, "We all went through some shit at that cabin. Indie just needs time to get over it. She needs time to mellow out. She'll feel better when we catch the fucker that hurt us. Her breakdown in the clearing was just the result of too much stress."

"No Nadie. You aren't listening. She is broken! Do you understand? She. Is. Broken. And I have tried to fix her, but she is not strong. The injury is too deep." Morgan's voice was increasing in volume, becoming angrier with an undertone of panic.

"Morgan, you said that you have tried to fix her. What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked curiously. I could see that Edward was also interested in her answer.

Mo was silent for several minutes, considering her words. "How to explain..." She paused. The tone of her voice had changed. She sounded old, tired, defeated. "India and I share a special connection. And as you have seen, we each have unique abilities – healing for instance. Healing comes in many flavours and I've been trying to use my gift to help her."

"Did it work?" Carlisle asked.

"In ways. There are blocks in place. There are things she will not remember – the cabin, being taken, her time here so far."

"Why didn't you just get her past all that stuff, Mo. I mean, wouldn't that be healthier?"

"She is not strong enough for that Nadie. I couldn't do it."

"You keep saying that Mo – she's not strong enough. I don't get it. I mean, you are identical twins. You don't seem affected. You didn't have a breakdown. Why can't she be just as unfazed as you? Aren't you being just a little dramatic? So maybe she is a little crazy... a good therapist, some drugs –"

"It isn't that easy, Nadia. You don't understand her nature! She was never supposed to be here! India was curiosity caught too late, and then she was stuck. She was never supposed to be born! That is why she is not strong. She is not whole. She is a shell." Morgan's voice echoed in the room.

Silence. I looked at Mo in stunned silence. Mo's shoulders and head dropped as she massaged her temples. No one moved. Eyes remained focused on my sister.

"She will not remember the kidnapper, or the cabin, or her time here as long as the blocks hold. There are some items that I would ask be brought in to help maintain the balance I've created," Mo whispered.

"What will you need Morgan?" Esme's soft voice carried across the table.

"India loves ballet. A pair of pointe shoes; she prefers Grishko, but I imagine any brand will do. Access to a television, music, and a supply of marijuana would be helpful. I'd also ask that each of you try to be as normal as possible around her as well. Keep up your human charade. "

"I don't think that will be too difficult Morgan," Esme nodded.

"Nadie? There is one more thing."

"Anything, Mo."

"I need you to leave," she whispered, "Go visit that girl – Tanya. You can't be here."

It took me a minute to process her request.

"No. NO MORGAN! You can do whatever the fuck you want to me, but that cocksucker knows the two of you are here. It is my job to protect both of you. MY. JOB. I'm not leaving. Not knowing that he can come back and get you. Forget it." I slammed my hands down on the table, causing the imprint of my hands to be pressed into the wood.

"He will come back anyway, Nadia, whether you are here or not! His mind is set. He will come." Mo turned her head in my direction.

"Let him come then, Mo! I'll kill him."

"Nadie! You have to leave! India will not be okay if you are here! I can't erase all of you."

"Fuck, Morgan! You ask too much!"

"He will come anyway, Nadie," Mo whispered. She reached out to take my hands. "He wants to finish his journey. He needs to find the answers and the cure he is looking for. He won't stop. Not even a coven of vampires will deter him."

I dropped beside her chair, holding her delicate hand in mine.

"What does he want Mo?"

"He thinks we have a cure, salvation," she whispered.

"A cure? For what?"

"For what he is." She hesitated. "A vampire, Nadie. He thinks we can cure him."

"Can you?" Rosalie demanded. "Can you cure us?"

Silence.

"I don't know. I've never tried."

**Morgan POV**

"Mo! Mo! Wake up! You gotta see the new digs Nadia has us in. Jesus Christ! SWEET! This bed is huge. We could all sleep in it and still have room for at least three more. One whole wall is windows, and the view is fantastic. Blows Bob Ross outta the water, that's for sure. Whoever decorated this room was a genius. Everything matches without being too matchy. All this room needs is a TV. Do you think there's any pot in the drawer? Oh man, pot and some munchies would be awesome right now."

I felt like I had jumped into that movie Groundhog Day. I managed a small smile. If she looked, there would be some pot in the drawer, and a new pair of pointe shoes.

"Fuck, this bedroom rocks! I think it even has an en suite!"

I felt her hop off the bed and listened as she skipped to the bathroom. The blocks I had put into place seemed to be holding. I prayed to all the Gods I could remember from each religion that she would be okay.

"A Jacuzzi fucking tub! HOLY SHIT! The shower has at least 8 billion different jet sprays."

I listened as her clothes hit the tiled floors and the shower door opened and closed.

"Damn! This is nice!" She moaned. "OOO! This shampoo smells like wildflowers. Bitchin'!"

The conversation with the Cullens had gone better and worse than I had expected. I felt I had to apologize, but words aren't able to repair the emotional damage. Sorry can't reapply a scab. India had seen the connections through time and thought they were ghosts. She didn't understand. She took pieces and allowed her broken psyche to twist them into vengeful vignettes. She had played a dangerous game and was lucky that one of the vampires hadn't killed her. I should have stopped her earlier, when her attack first started, but there was so much going on at once: India, our tormentor, the Cullens, a new presence - neither completely human or completely animal, and a half-human half-vampire. All the tensions combined, building until it threatened to erupt and drown me.

Carlisle and Edward had been curious about my healing abilities; about the blocks I had put in place to help India. They wanted to know if it was some sort of hypnosis, or regression therapy. They wanted to know how. I left my answers very vague. The process was complicated and words didn't always do justice. You had to understand the nature of the universe, understand the relativity of time, interdependence, causality, and the layers of space. You had to know how to shift and move and bend all of these pieces without causing some sort of black hole. Some secrets needed to remain as such.

They had all been interested in the cure.

India bounded back into the room, breaking me from my thoughts.

"C'mon Mo! Lemme help you get up and in the shower."

She guided me into the en suite and I shrugged out of my clothes.

"JESUS CHRIST MO! Haven't you been eating? I can count all your ribs and you could cut someone with those hip bones. What the fuck?!"

"We were sick Indie. Don't you remember?"

"Sick?"

"Yeah, when we were in Victoria we got the flu. It got worse on the ferry to Port Angeles, so bad that we ended up in the hospital. Nadie made friends with one of the docs there and when he heard we had nowhere to recuperate he invited us to stay with his family. We've been here for a while, but you've been out of it."

"Really? I don't remember anything. I must have been fucked up! Feel pretty damn fine now. So Nadie, is she banging this doc?"

I choked and then laughed. "No, she's not having sex with him." I got into the shower.

"She must be doin' something for him, 'cause these digs are seriously smokin'. Have you met the doc?"

"Yes. His name is Dr. Cullen. You'll meet him soon enough." I shampooed my hair.

"So where's Nadie?"

"She met someone and has taken a bit of a vacation."

"Oh? Rooster or cat?"

I rinsed my hair. "Cat, this time." I smiled as the water soothed my muscles and washed my worries away. India sounded like her old self. I'd forgotten how much I had missed her.

"I don't know why she bothers with the boys at all. Clearly she likes pussy more. Are you almost done in there? I'm hungry. Hope there is some good eats in this shack."

I finished in the shower and stepped out. India passed me a towel to dry off. We quickly dressed and left the room.

"So, where to Captain Mo?"

"The kitchen is downstairs, 28 steps to the left." I smiled. "I'll let you lead on skipper."

There were voices coming from the kitchen. I tensed as India led me along. This was the first test.

"Oh, hey! Mo said this was the place to be for good grub. I'm India, by the way. Most people just call me Indy though. Morgan said that you've been taking care of us while we had the flu. Thanks. Not many people would be so generous."

"You're welcome, Indy. I'm Dr. Cullen, but I want you to call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and our granddaughter, Nessie. Help yourself to whatever you would like. Our home is your home."

"I made soup for lunch and there is some left over. Please help yourself." Esme said. I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Wicked!" India responded, clapping her hands.

India prepared two bowls of the hearty soup and some thickly buttered bread. I could hear her sprinkle sugar on her bread. We ate in silence. It was nice being able to consume food without the fear of it coming back up. Helping India had taken a toll on my body.

"You done, Mo? I'm going to put these in the sink and then we can explore."

"There's a living room about 20 steps out the door to the right."

India touched my arm and I stood. We walked slowly down the hall to the great room that faced the forest. We had been down this hall so many times, but India didn't remember. This was a good sign. She kept stopping and commenting on art pieces she saw along the way. As we entered the living room a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hi Emmett. Emmett, I'd like you to meet my sister, India. India, this is Emmett."

"Hey Emmett. OH MY GOD! Are you playing 2K10 on the Wii? Can I play? Do you have an extra control? Setup some two player action honky! You be the Caps and I'll be the Habs. Do you have any jerseys?" I heard her hop the back of the couch.

I smiled as she abandoned me to her second love, video games. I could tell that Emmett was taken back for a moment, this not being the India he had seen before. He started to laugh. I made my way over to the chair by the window, feeling my way into my favourite position.

"Hold on girl. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Yeah, well, by the time you've set up, your balls will have shrivelled up and I'll be an old hag. Let's go gramps. Hockey is some serious business."

Their playful banter continued. With a soft smile on my lips I closed my eyes and let myself fall apart in the interconnectedness of all things.


	10. Chapter Nine: Into the Depths of Hell

**As always, SM owns all.**

**

* * *

**

This time there would be no mistakes. He wouldn't let these three escape like the others had, like _she _had. This act, this was anger, frustration, revenge, and fury played out with understudies.

The girls on the filthy mattress in the corner had been stripped of their clothes and shackled to the wall with heavy chains. The manacles bit into the flesh at their wrists and ankles, leaving ugly red marks. The girl bound to the table was stretched beyond anatomical limits; her shoulders had dislocated when he stretched her arms to secure her to the hooks. She couldn't move, unless he forced her.

They weren't the same as the originals. He had looked hard to find a matching set: two redheads and a brunette. They really didn't look alike, and the redheads weren't twins, but they would do, especially after he made the changes. He took his time with the redheads, curling their hair, scrubbing their bodies clean, shaving their pubic hair when the curtains didn't match the carpet. He brushed the brunette's hair and put makeup on her.

The quiet redhead he chose to be _her_. He had given her drugs to go to sleep, and then with great care, and the others watching, he removed her eyes with a scalpel and melon baller. When the eyes were removed and the vessels and nerves cauterized with a dirty soldering gun, he expertly stitched her lids closed. He washed her face of blood and gently kissed her forehead before chaining her to the wall. When she woke, she screamed for hours, until her voice was hoarse and her throat raw. He delighted in every sound.

When she could only manage whimpers, he came to her and whispered, "You will be called Morgan. Tell me you love me, Morgan. Tell me you want to save me, Morgan."

Her lack of response made him angry and he threw a chair across the room. It shattered on impact.

"YOU WILL SAVE ME OR THEY DIE! You will save me and love me or the other one gets it too. Just listen."

He moved to the girl stretched out on the table. He dropped the leaf, allowing him to step between her legs. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain, a bit-gag had been shoved into her mouth to muffle the screams. He ran his hands over her thighs and along her sides stopping at her breasts, roughly squeezing them and pulling hard on her nipples. He smiled as the girl screamed and then giggled with glee as he delivered a blow across her face that echoed throughout the cabin.

"Shhhhhhh ... It's only just begun, luv. Save your voice."

He picked up a scalpel and made an incision from her sternum to pubic bone and watched as the blood flowed from the wound. The girl screamed.

"Ahhh, such a lovely fragrance. Not the same as the other one, but lovely none the less."

He bent forward and lapped at the blood coming from the wound, purring deep in his chest. He made several other incisions over her breasts and inner thighs, drinking from each.

"The key is to be patient. Don't let the lust overtake you. Yes, yes," he moaned against her clammy skin.

He made a cut to her labia and sucked hard. The girl's body twitched under her bonds.

"She liked this too. Tell me how much you want this... tell me!"

Muffled cries came from her mouth, tears streaming from her swelling eyes.

"Have it your way, you frigid bitch!"

He shoved his pants down and with one hand grabbed his cock, forcefully thrusting into her. His hips pumped, every thrust causing her body to bend unnaturally. Granite-like skin slapped against human flesh, bones broke, muffled screams were silenced.

"When she cures me, we will be together like this. She will scream out my name when I make her cum."

He held onto her hips as he thrust three more times before crying out. His pace slowed as he opened his eyes to take in his conquest. The incision had opened further, blood flowed freely. His thumb circled her clit making her body jerk involuntarily. His hand slowly slid from her mons to the incision. At first he toyed with the opening before inserting one finger, then two, then three. Soon his hand was inside of her body, massaging, squeezing her uterus, her intestines, her stomach, pushing through her diaphragm to her lungs and heart.

"This is the way it is supposed to be. Warm. Life."

He looked up at her face. Her eyes were open but unseeing, and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"And death. We are all supposed to die."

He looked over at the girls huddled on the mattress. The one girl stared at him, catatonic. The blinded girl rocked, silently praying to God.

"See, Morgan. You did this. All you had to say was that you loved me."

In an instant he was beside her on the mattress, stroking her hair and lifting her chin.

"Do you love me now? Do you?"

Her body shook at his touch. His head drifted closer and he brushed his blood stained lips against hers.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered in a sob.

He sat back on his haunches.

"Lying bitch!"

Faster than the human eye could detect, he was back at the table, tearing the dead brunette from her bonds. He threw her battered body across the room. Her intestines prolapsed during travel, catching on a long nail gracing a support post. Her body fell several feet away from the post, making the intestines look like some sort of grotesque garland.

"I never wanted to be this way, Morgan. I was a good man. I helped people, children. And now look at me, a monster, a monster that can't help himself. I don't want to maim and kill and torture, but it feels so good, like a climax after a year of celibacy, or a blow job from a 13 year old girl in Taiwan."

He paced the small interior of the cabin.

"I don't want to," he groaned, "but I do."

He waltzed to the mattress and lifted the catatonic redhead. He yanked her chains from the wall and held her in an awkward embrace before starting to waltz once again. The girl was limp in his embrace, but her fear was evident in her eyes and the release of her bladder and bowels.

"I want to be a good man again, Morgan. I want to help people, but I can't if I am the monster."

He tightened his grip on the girl and smiled in satisfaction as her felt her ribs break.

"I need to get to you, Morgan. I didn't expect the other vampires. Were they looking for a cure too? Are you helping them and not me? I saw you first, touched you first."

He squeezed and was rewarded with the sound of punctured lungs and finally a punctured heart. She gurgled in his arms, bright red frothy blood spewing from her lips. He kissed her deeply, sucking and licking as the blood escaped her body. When she expired, he tossed her on top of the brunette.

He went back to the girl he called Morgan, gently stroking her sides, breasts, and stomach.

"I love you," she stammered, with a hoarse voice.

"I know, pet, I know. But that doesn't mean I won't kill you."


End file.
